Code: Skylar
by TaurusIo
Summary: Nicholas's sister gets a scholarship to Kadic and captures Odd's heart.
1. Chapter 1

**I own Skye and her dog. Nothing else. **

Nicholas was waiting nervously at the airport for his sister and his parents to get to France from Indianapolis. He had gotten the news last week that Skyehad gotten a scholarship to his school for her art, and that he'd be required to show her around. He actually didn't mind. He hadn't seen Skye in so long, it would be nice to hang out with her.

"Flight 21 is coming off the plane. Flight 21 is coming off the plane," The flight attendant announced over the intercom, so Nicholas hauled himself off the plastic chair and waited for his family. He spotted them right away. No one else had his dad's strawberry blond balding hair, or his mom's octagon shaped glasses.

His sister was more or less normal looking. Same blonde hair as his, cut into a blunt bob, except her eyes were blue to his brown. She was also slighty shorter than average, and she always had her yellow star, handsewn backpack strapped to her. It held everything that was important to her--her sketchbook, mechanical pencils, markers, inking pens, camera, and Nintendo DS Lite.

Skye looked his way. "Nick!" Skye abandoned her parents and raced towards her brother. "I can't believe it! You got so tall!"

"Maybe you got shorter," He smirked. He ruffled his sister's hair.

"Be nice to your sister, Nicholas," His mother asked. She looked spent from the flight. "Promise me you'll look after her."

"Mom! I'll be fine. I don't need Nick to babysit me." Skye demanded. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I don't know about the little part," Nicholas teased. Skye frowned, but broke into a smile. She knew this was how Nicholas showed he cared.

"Well, it was good to see you again, son," Father said, and gave him an awkward hug. "I need to catch my flight to Hawaii. I have business to do." And with that, thier parents left, and the twins left for Kadic.

"I heard you got in on a scholarship," Nicholas brought up.

"Uh-huh," Skye pulled out her sketchbook and flipped the page to a picture of Nicholas. His nose was smaller, eyes bigger, hair shaggier, and ears wider, but it was him. "This is the picture that got me it."

"I look like an alien."

"It's an impressionist picture."

"So your impression of me is that you're an alien?"

Skye shoved her brother. "It's just the style I was going for. There are some 'normal' ones of you somewhere in there. It's almost filled up by now. Only four more pages."

Nicholas thumbed through his sister's book. He saw pictues of her Chihuahua, Katie, some of thier parents and relatives, a couple caricatures, some dragons and fairies, manga people, chibi people, replicas of famous paintings, and some random sketches. He whistled dramatically at some of the super detailed manga people. "And the picture of me got you the scholarship?"

"Yep."

"I don't get it."

"Does it matter? I got into one of the best schools in France!"

He shrugged. "True." The reached the front of the school, and they passed by all the students. But a certain group of kids Skye held her eyes on a litle bit longer. There was an Asian girl--Skye guessed Japanese--dressed in an all black outfit that made her look very super-spy, a brunette looking like an army recruit, and girl with a pink pixie cut, a somewhat dorky looking kid with thick rimmed glasses that made him look like Harry Potter (minus the scar), and another blonde boy covered in purple. They looked extremly different, but best friends at the same time. It reminded Skye of her friends back home.

Skye missed them already. Thomas, aka Tony Hawk Jr., the blonde skateboarder with a Californian laid-back attitude. Jae Sun, the Red Bull addict Korean genius with ten siblings. Alexa, the native Texas girl with curly red hair as big as the state. January, fellow artist who specialized in sculpting, with a tiny bit of emo-ness. Garrett, the band geek that could play five different instruments. And Jake...Skye always had a secret crush on the serious gamer who had gotten her into Final Fantasy. But for some reason, she just never told him, afraid that it would ruin the friendship if things didn't work out.

"Nicholas!" Sissi yelled. The twins turned to see her.

"So you got a girlfriend and never told me?" Skye provoked.

Nicholas blushed. "Sissi's not my girlfriend, Skye."

"Hey, get away from him, geek," Sissi demanded. She started to tug Nicholas away.

"Hey, that's my sister you're talking to," Nicholas said.

"You never told me you had a sister."

"You never told her you had a sister?!" Skye askd, pissed off. It was like e had forgotten about her.

Nicholas fidgeted. "It never really came up."

Skye huffed. "See you later, Nick. I'll find my dorm on my own." She took her bags from her brother, and stormed off into the school.

Half an hour later, she was completely lost. "Ah, crap." Then she saw the blonde boy obbsessed with purple walking nearby. He should no the way. "Hey! Purple boy!"

Odd turned to the mention of a purple boy. "Yes?" He saw a cute blonde girl, looking hopelessly confused. But she was cute all the same.

"Can you help me find my dorm? I'm new, completely and utterly lost, and my brother is to occupied with his girlfriend to help me."

"Sure," He smiled and took two of the bags from her. Skye smiled at his kind gesture. "I'm Odd, by the way. Odd DellaRobbia."

"Seriously? That's your name?" Skye thought he was playing some sort of joke on her.

"Yup." He popped his lips on the 'p.' "And your name?"

"Skye McQueen." Skye's sketchbook fell out of her bag. "Oh, shoot." She bent down to pick it up, but Odd got to it first, and started thumbing through it.

"Did you draw all of these?" Odd asked, amazed. Skye nodded. "Why is there pictures of Nicholas in here?"

"Nick's my brother," Skye said.

"But you said your brother has a girlfriend," Odd said.

"Yeah. Some girl with black hair and a yellow headband."

Odd started laughing. Now he thought she was joking. "Sissi would be Nicholas's girlfriend when a meteor split the earth in two. He's more like her servant. Besides, she obbsessed with my friend Ulrich."

"Realy? Cause got really upset when I walked to school with him. Like she was jealous."

"Sissi's always been like that. She needs someone that doesn't question her motives. She needs someone to treat her like a queen, and she intmidates almost everyone because she's the principal's daughter." Odd shrugged. "I have no clue what her deal is, but she annoyes the heck out of me."

They reached Skye's dorm. "Hey, thanks Odd." Skye said. "Can I see your phone for a sec?" Skye asked.

"Um, sure." Odd handed it over, and Skye programmed his number into her phone.

"Just in case I need some help getting around school," Skye explained. "See you later." She smiled as she closed the door.

Skye escaped to her new dorm, and Odd stumbled back to his, drunk with Skye's smile. _She is really cute,_ Odd thought. _Maybe I should ask her to hang out sometime._

Nicholas had asked the secretary where his sister's dorm was, and knocked on her door. "Sis, it's Nick. Open up."

Skye opened the door. "What?"

"Did I just see you with Odd DellaRobbia?"

"Yeah. He helped me find my dorm." Skye said. "What does it matter to you?"

"He wasn't...flirting with you, was he?"

"So now you're the protective older brother?"

"I'm just saying, Odd is a total womanizer. He's had a million and one girlfriends. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be the judge of that, Nick," Skye told her twin. But she did take into consideration of what he said. She didn't want to get hurt. "But, thanks."

"Hey, I'm sorry I kinda ditched you earlier," Nicholas apologized. "But it's not because I wanted to spend time with Sissi. It's just...Sissi can be very..."

"Controlling?"

"I guess that's one word."

"It's okay. I forgive you." Skye said.

"Alright. And when you start classes tomorrow, I'll save you a seat in science. We have that class together." Nick called as he walked away. "See ya!"

"See ya," Skye went back to her bed and flipped to an empty page on her sketchbook, and started drawing a boy with spiky blonde hair, and a purple highlight in the middle.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own Skye and her dog.**

Skye's smaller bag started to bark. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I forgot you, Katie!" Skye unzipped the bag and out came her little green collared Chihauhau, Katie.

Skye had always wanted a dog, and when she was volunteering at the local animal shelter, she had fallen in love with the tiny dog with the big brown eyes. After months of negotiation with her parents, she adopted her. Apparently, she had almost been run over, and she limped horribly, but that didn't mean she didn't run after her favorite yellow squeaky chew toy. It also didn't mean that she didn't scarf down her food.

"Bark! Bark, bark!" That translates into, 'I can't believe you left me in that bag for the whole flight and the two hours after with only an old stuffed blue rabbit as my companion and a bag of treats for consolation!'

"I know, I'm sorry," Skye apologized to her dog. It was common that she talked to her pet, seeing how they could almost read each other's mind.

"Bark!" 'Put me down, I need to explore my new home.' Skye put Katie down on the rugged floor, and she started sniffing under the bed, behind the dresser, jumped on the seat in front of the desk, and finally settled on lying on top of Skye's pillow.

"That's my bed," Skye said.

"Grrrrr." 'So? I'm cranky, upset, and emotionally unstable after that cruel abuse. Find another bed.'

"Fine," Skye started unpacking all her clothes, art stuff, and photographs that she pinned up on the wall. The were all of her, Nicholas, and her friends, mostly when they were maybe nine or ten. Her favorite was the one where Alexa and Nicholas were wolfing down giant ice cream cones and getting it all over thier faces at the fair. Everyone else, except January, who was in her goth stage, was laughing like maniacs.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Skye opened the door to see Sissi. "Hi, Skye. I'm sorry I was so rude to you earlier. I was really cranky and I needed Nicholas, so, I wasn't myself. I just wanted to apologize."

"Um, okay?" Skye said.

"Bark!" 'Who's this?'

"You have a dog?" Sissi asked. "You know thier not allowed."

"Nick never told me anything about that." Skye said.

"Bark! Bark!" I don't know who you are, but you smell like lavender.' Katie liked lavender. At home, when it was nice out, she would fall asleep in Mrs. McQueen's garden, and then piss on the plants when nature called. She started hopping up and down, putting her forepaws on Sissi's legs.

"Ahhh! She's so cute!" Sissi cooed. She rubbed Katie on her belly. "Well, I'll keep you're dog a secret."

"Thank you, Sissi," Skye sighedm relieved. She wasn't as bad as Odd had said.

"No problem. That's what friends are for, right?" Sissi said kindly. But she had an ulterior motive. She had seen Skye talking to Odd, who she would most likely befriend. Skye would be torn between her brother and Sissi, and Odd and the rest of the weirdos (minus Ulrich). Sissi would act selfless, put up with them, and when Ulrich saw how truly nice she was, he would leave Yumi for her. Hey, every new kid is another oppertunity to get what she wanted.

"Okay, then," Skye said, happy that she made a friend. She would have had no problem just hanging out with Nicholas, but it was nice to have a girl friend.

"Want to go grab a drink? I'm supposed to meet Herb and Nicholas anyway," Sissi offered.

"Sure," Skye replied. She grabbed her star bag, and headed out the door with Sissi, none the wiser that she was only a pawn.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own Skye, all her friends, and Katie. That's it.**

Skye followed Sissi to the coffee machine, and they hung out with Nicholas and Herve thier whole free period. They joked, laughed, and basically just hung out and talked. She had a good time. Then her phone rang, and she was answered with a giant yell.

"Skylar Elizabeth McQueen, you have been gone for nearly 48 hours and you have completely failed to call me!!" Alexa screamed. Everyone else stared at Skye's phone oddly.

"Hi, Alexa. I'm sorry, I've been busy." Skye said quietly. "I'm hanging out with Nick and his friends. Can I call you back later?"

"Nick's there? Put him on!" Alexa demanded.

"It's for you," Skye handed her phone to her brother.

"Alexa?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah."

Nicholas took the phone. "Alexa? Hey. Yes, I'm fine. How's Jae Sun holding up with his sisters? Ah. Okay. And Thomas? He broke his what?! Idiot. January hasn't slit her wrist yet, has she? No? Good. How about Garrett and Jake? Seriously? That's awesome! Alright. Tell all of them I said 'hi.' Yes, I'll remind Skye to call you. See ya."

Nicholas handed the phone back to his twin. "Did you know that Tony Hawk broke his pelvis and his right leg?" He asked his sister.

"Seriously?!" Herve burst. "Oh my god! His career will be in ruins!!"

"Not the real Tony Hawk, Herve," Skye said. "That our nickname and putdown for our friend Thomas. He's a really good skater boarder half the time, but he usually wipes out. Hence the putdown part."

"You're really close to your friends, aren't you?" Sissi asked Skye. Skye nodded. Sissi pointed a finger towards Odd and his friends. "They've all been friends since third grade. Except Aelita, because she transferred here earlier this year. But she fits right in with all of...them." Sissi repressed the eager to say 'freaks' and explain how Ulrich wasn't one.

"I ran into Odd earlier. He helped me find my dorm, unlike my unhelpful brother," She looked pointedly at Nicholas.

"I said I was sorry," Nicholas challenged.

"It was my fault," Sissi admitted. "I'm participating in the talent show in three weeks, and I have no clue how to set up the sound stuff, so I had to ask your brother. I'm sorry."

"Talent show?" Skye asked.

"Kadic Academy has a talent show every two semesters," Herve explained. "Anyone can do anything, and then our science, art, and history teachers and Sissi's dad, the principal, vote on who did the best." Herve turned to Sissi. "Sissi wins every year through determination and raw talent. She's the greatest, she can do anything!!"

"Thank you, Herve," Sissi said with a bit of agitation. "Anyway, I heard this incredible song on the radio, and I bought the CD, and now I'm going to sing the song." Sissi smiled as an imaginary lightbulb went off in her head. "Do you want to be a back up singer? Or we could do a duet." Another opportunity to get Skye on her side.

"Well..." Skye pressed her hand to her chin. She did that when she had to make a decision.

"Skye!" Odd looped his arm around Skye's shoulder.

"Odd, what do you want?" Nicholas said. He semi-beared his teeth.

"Relax, buddy. No need to go into 'protective older brother mode,'" Odd said. He turned his attention to Skye. "I was just talking to my friends about this girl who happens to be an amazing artist, and they would like to meet her."

"Um, sure," Skye agreed. "I'll catch up to you guys later." And let Odd lead her to his friends.

"Skye, this is Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita," Odd intoduced. "Everyone, this is Skye."

"Hey, Skye," Ulrich offered his hand.

Skye shook. "So your Ulrich. Odd was telling me how Sissi has a major crush on you."

"Yeah. She's pretty annoying."

"Really? She seems really sweet." Skye disagreed.

"Trust me, it's an act," Yumi said. "And she might just be nice to you because you're Nicholas's sister." Yumi pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. "Anyway, Odd says that you're a really good drawer."

"Well, I like to think so," Skye blushed. She did like it when people complimented her, but she still got embarassed. She pulled her sketch book out of her bag, and the gang 'oohed' and 'awed' at her talent.

"Is that Odd?" Jeremy asked when they had reached the back. It was a headshot of their purple loving friend, eyes sparkling brightly and a sweet smile.

Skye nodded. "He was fun to draw. I like drawing people with spiky hair."

"That's really good," Aelita commented. "It looks just like him."

"Thanks," Skye said again. The bell rang. "I guess you guys should head to class," She said. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nicholas looking at Odd hostile-y. He saw his sister looking at him, so he followed Sissi and Herve into the building.

Everyone except Odd left for their classes. "Aren't you going to get in trouble for skipping?" She asked.

He shrugged. "My guess is that Ms. Hertz is going to be glad I'm absent." He took Skye's hand. "Come on. Their's something I want to show you." Before Skye could ask what was going on, Odd was leading her through a maze of orange trees, with red, orange, and yellow leaves falling off every second. Skye thought it looked like it was raining fire.

They reached the manhole. "Hop in," Odd instructed. He quickly climbed down the ladder, and Skye followed suit. He grabbed one of the skateboards lined up against the wall, and handed Skye one of the scooters. They made their way through the sewage system--at least it smelled like one to Skye--and soon enough they were at an ancient factory.

"Why are we here?" Skye asked. Odd didn't say anything, but grabbed her hand again and took her to the first floor of the factory, outside the elevator.

"This is the gang's secret hideout," Odd finally explained. "This is where we can just hang out and talk." Odd had decided not to show Skye the Supercomputer, not yet. Besides, Jeremy and Ulrich would blow up at him if he did.

"Wow, this place is so old," Skye said. She walked towards the elevator. "Does it work?"

"Well, Ulrich tried it, and he nearly broke a leg when the bottom fell through. I would advise not trying," Odd said. He was not entirely lying. When they first found the factory, the elevator stopped moving, so they pulled up the emergency shaft on the floor, Odd jumped through, convinced that it wasn't a long drop, and he fell, hard. He simply changed to story up a little.

"Ah," Skye said. She backed away. "Any hidden passage ways in here?" She asked.

"Yep. There's a ladder that goes up to the roof. That's my secret-secret place. Want to see it?" He asked.

"Yeah," Skye said. She followed him to a nearby hallway with a half-caved in ceiling that homed the ladder Odd was talking about. They climbed up, and Skye was blown away by the view.

The sun was sitting by itself in the cloudless blue sky, the same blue as her eyes. The factory towered over the forest, and they could see the tree tops and the birds that were flying away for the winter. The breeze intensified, and the fallen leaves were picked up by the wind, making mini tornadoes. It was breathtaking.

"Oh my god," Skye said. She went to the edge of the roof and sat down, letting her feet dangle. "This is gorgeous, Odd. I see why you love it up here."

"You should see it when it snows," Odd said. "Everything is white, and the branches sometimes get incased in ice." He sat down next to her. "But you're right. This is pretty, too. And no one knows about it but us."

They sat there for a long while, and Skye felt tired all of a sudden, like she was drrained of her energy. She laid her head on Odd's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind, and put his arm around her waist. The last thing she remembered was Odd humming something like a lullaby.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own Skye and Katie. That's it.**

Skye awoke to Katie's yapping and Odd's smiling face. "Morning," He said gently. She sat up to see that they were in her room.

"How...?"

"You fell asleep at the factory, and I thought that Jim would be patrolling, so I figured that I'd better bring you back. You're surprisingly light." Odd explained. "And you might want to lock your door whenever you leave."

Skye blushed. If anyone had seen her... If _Nick_ had seen her...

"You have a dog?" Odd mentioned as he scratched behind Katie's ears. Katie closed her eyes and panted. He smelled like another dog, something between a jack russel terrier and a chinese crest maybe. It was a very appealing smell to the Chihuahua.

"Um, yeah." Skye said. "Her name's Katie."

"I have a dog, too. His name's Kiwi." Odd said.

"Speaking of kiwi, where's the cafeteria? I'm starving," Skye realized.

"I'll go with you," Odd said. "I haven't had lunch, either."

Skye followed Odd to the cafeteria, and after they got there food, saw Nick, Sissi, and Herve gving Odd death glares. They softened when they saw Skye behind him.

"Hey, Skye, sit with us," Sissi encouraged.

"Umm..." Skye wanted to sit with her brother and his friends, but she also wanted to stay with Odd. And seeing how the two didn't really get along...

"I'll see you later, Skye," Odd bowed his head. "I bid you adieu." He went off to sit with Jeremy and Ulrich and Aelita.

"So, Skye, what were you doing with Odd?" Nicholas tried to ask casually as he bit into his hamburger. Skye knew he was angling for into.

"He just showed me around." Skye insisted.

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Nicholas, lay off." Sissi said. "So what if she hangs around with Odd? It's not like he's a bad influence or anything." Herve and Nicholas stared wide eyed. Sissi _hated_ Odd.

"Um, yeah." Skye mumbled. "So, what song are you going to sing, Sissi? For the talent show, I mean."

"It's this song by this American singer, Sara Bareilles," Sissi said excitedly. "I was planning to do the song that I heard on the radio, but then I heard the rest of the CD, so I changed it."

"Which song is it?"

"It's called 'Come Round Soon.' Once you hear it, I think you'll like it," Sissi smiled. "And Nicholas will do the sound system stuff that I have no clue how to operate, and Herve can do... something else."

"Can I choreograph?" Herve asked excitedly.

"Herve, you have two left feet. If you can't dance, how can you direct someone else?" Nick questioned.

The squabble continued, and Odd kept throwing back glances at Skye. Why was she hanging around with Sissi? Yes, Nicholas is her lackey, but that doesn't mean she had to put up with that she-devil. Although Skye was smiling and laughing.

"Hello? Earth to Odd?" Yumi prompted.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Uh-huh." Odd mumbled.

Ulrich hit him in the head with a empty milk carton. "Hey, Luke Skywalker, get it together so we can blast off to hyperspace," He prompted.

"Does that make you Yoda?" Odd teased.

"Seriously, Odd. What's with you? You weren't in science," Jeremy said. "You were with Skye, weren't you?"

"Yeah. I showed her the factory."

"WHAT?!" Four angry voices shouted.

"Relax. I didn't show her the Supercomputer or anything. I just steered her away from the elevator and we hung out. I took her up to the roof, we stayed there for a while, and then we came back."

"An unofficial date?" Aelita asked with a smile. She laughed. "Odd, you develop crushes so easily."

"What is it, Pick-On-Odd-For-Liking-A-Girl Day? Yes, I like her. I admit it. Guilty as charged." Odd blushed. "She's just...so amazing."

"You just met her," Jeremy interjected. He sipped his soda.

"So? You had never met Aelita in person and you admitted--"

"Odd, shut up!" Jeremy blushed scarlet red.

"He admitted what?" Aelita probed.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Jeremy murmurred.

"So, are you going to officially ask her out?" Yumi asked. She finished off her pudding.

"I want to, but Nicholas is acting like an overprotective mother hen, and Sissi is always trying to lure her in to her self-worshipping cult," Odd sighed, defeated. In sorrow, he ate Ulrich's unfinished pizza, picking off the sausages and peppers one by one and popping them into his mouth.

"Well, find out if she likes you, too," Ulrich suggested.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Odd said with his mouth full. He mearly choked on the crust. "I don't know..."

"Then I'll ask her out for you," Aelita said. She got out of her chair and began walking towards Sissi's table.

"What?! Aelita, no!" Odd begged. But it was too late.

"Hey, Skye," Aelita greeted. Sissi eyed he warily.

"Oh, hi Aelita." Skye said back.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"No, she can't." Sissi interupted. "We are in the middle of a very important discussion."

"Skye, it's about Odd."

"Oh, um, alright." Skye slipped out of the seat, mumbling that it would only take a second. She and Aelita walked to the courtyard. "So, what is it?"

"Odd really likes you, and he wants to ask you out, but he's too nervous, so I volunteered," Aelita explained.

"R-Really?" Skye blushed. "Wow..."

"So, will you?" Aelita hovered over her.

"Um, I don't know," Skye mumbled. "Nick said that Odd was kind of a womanizer. He seems nice, but..."

"You shouldn't believe everything your brother says." Aelita interupted Skye's train of thought. "Yes, her goes out with a lot of girls, but he wants to find the right one. And usually you don't find them on the first try." Aelita turned to face her. "And besides, Sissi feeds Nicholas and Herve a lot of garbage that they seriously believe. I know you want to believe your brother, but the truth must prevail at some point."

"So, Odd is really okay?"

Aelita nodded eargerly. "I love him like a brother. And he seriously admires you."

"Well, I don't see why not," Skye finally agreed.

"Yay! Alright, then. I'll see you later, Skye. We should hang out some time." Aelita waved goodbye.

"Yeah, sounds great," Skye replied. The bell rang, so she went back to her dorm, floating on Cloud Nine.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own Skye and Katie.**

After lunch and ignoring Sissi's death glares at Odd's table, Skye was walking back to her dorm, still in a daze, when Odd was running to catch up with her.

"Skye!!" Odd yelled. He huffed a bit when he finally caught up with her. "Um, hi."

"Uh, hi," Skye said.

"Um, what exactly did Aelita say to you, Skye?" Odd asked nervously.

"She said that you wanted to ask me out," Skye blushed.

"Well, I mean, I do," Odd blushed as well. "I just didn't think that Aelita would do that. I was just mentioning how I would be nervous about doing it, and she just sorta did it for me."

"Ah," Skye said sympathetically. Alexa was prone to doing the same thing for Jae-Sun.

"So," Odd nervously scratched his head. "Do you want to go out with me?"

"Yeah. That sounds great," Skye smiled.

"Cool," Odd smiled, relieved. The bell rang, signalling the next class.

"You should go," She pointed out. "You shouldn't skip any more classes to hang out with me. You'll get in trouble."

"Ah, they wouldn't miss me," Odd objected.

"Don't be silly, Odd. You shoulde go." Skye waved. "I'll see you once classes are over."

Skye went back to the factory that Odd had shown her. She wanted to walk around and think about some things. Why did her brother hate Odd? Had something happened before she came? Or was Nick just being over-protective?

She made it to the elevator. It didn't seem broken. "Maybe just a peek," Skye said to herself. She opened the elevator door, and made her way downstairs. She punched random numbers on the keypad, and they worked. She made a mental note to remember it.

The elevator stopped, and in front of her was a huge computer with a holographic projecter thing in front of it. "Holy crap," Skye said.

She walked over to the Supercomputer, sat down in Jeremy's chair, and started pressing random buttons again. The delayed virtualization started downstairs.

"My random button pressing skills are genius," Skye exclaimed. She hopped out of the seat and headed to the elevator, which went downstairs.

Skye whistled at the downstairs room. She had never seen anything like it. She jumped into the middle one of the pod things, and the door closed on her. "Uh-oh," Skye said. What had she done? A rush of air came from the bottom, and then a blinding light.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Skye screamed as she fell to Lyoko. She landed with a thud in the middle of the forest sector.

"What the hell is this place?" Skye asked. She looked down at herself. Her blonde hair was crazy curly, and it looked like she had light blue war paint on her face and arms. She white cat ears, a blue choker with a bell, and a short sleeve white catsuit with several blue belts. Furry white boots that looked like cat feet ended at her knee, fingerless light blue gloves showed off her 'claws,' which were her extremly long nails, and a long white cat tail with light brown stripes swayed back and forth. "I look like January at that cosplay convention," Skye muttered.

A tower lay in front of her. Skye walked towards it, and her 'ears' perked up. She heard a deep voice commanding someone or something to attack the cat girl. _Wait a second...I'm the cat girl._ Skye gulped.

The voice belonged to the boy with the shaggy dark hair that was flying towards her on a board. A mini army of crabs and tarantulas followed. He jumped off his board, and started charging at Skye with a a huge sword. Skye let out a frightened meow and jumped out of the way. She somehow went over his head and landed on top of on of the crabs. It tried to shake her off, so she dug her claws into it. When she pulled them out, the crab collasped and exploded. The tarantulas started shooting at her, and she jumped on top of each one, scratched deeply into there skulls, and jumped off.

"Quite skilled for a newbie," The boy smirked. "Let's see how to fare one on one." He raised his hand, the monsters stopped attacking and retreated. The boy brandished his sword, and Skye wimpered. He had that giant sword, and all she had were her claws. The odds didn't look good.

"Raargh!" The guy yelled. Skye jumped up again as he swung and landed right on top of his sword. Before he could react, she slashed at his face, and left four nasty red cuts on his face. He flinched, and Skye ran for the tower.

"You can't hide in there forever!" He yelled.

Skye looked around the tower, and saw a computer type thing there. "Please, let my random button pressing skills come through." She closed her eyes, and pressed all over the screen. After about thirty buttons, a blinding light like before came through the tower, and she was back in the factory. Her legs felt like jelly, and she collasped. She recovered and ran all the way back to her dorm.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own Skye and Katie and her friends.**

Skye didn't stop running until she was in her dorm room with her door locked. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." Skye huffed. She picked up Katie. "Am I crazy, Katie? I just found a giant computer with a virtual world inside it and this guy tried to kill me."

"Woof!" 'Yeah, you probably are crazy. Or you hit your head.'

"Don't give me that look," Skye scolded. She sighed, and put her dog down. "I need to talk to Jae-Sun." Skye took out her laptop, and started Iming her friends.

**BlueSky123- Hello? Anybody here?**

**Einstein-Boy- Skylar?**

**BlueSky123- Hey, Jae-Sun. I need your help.**

**Einstein-Boy- What?**

**22OtakuGirl- Yeah, what?**

**BlueSky123- Hi, January. Jae-Sun, is it possible for there to be an entirely virtual world inside a giant computer?**

**Einstein-Boy- You mean like World of Warcraft?**

**22OtakuGirl- Or Sims?**

**BlueSky123- No! This guy at school--his name is Odd and yes that's his real name--showed me this old factory. I went back later, went down the elevator, pressed something on the computer, stepped into this tube-y thing, and then I was in this virtual forest place. I had cat ears and tail and these claws that made me look like January at that cosplay convention. And there were these giant crab and tarantula monsters that shot lasers at me and this guy with freaky eyes and a giant sword started attacking me!** **I ran into this tower thing, pressed some random buttons on the screen, and then I came back here.**

**22OtakuGirl- Did you hit your head?**

**TonyHawkJunior15- So I'm not the only one who keeps hitting his head?**

**BlueSky123- How's the hospital, Thomas?**

**TonyHawkJunior15- Alright. I'm stuck in a bunch of casts, but I got this really hot nurse...**

**BlueSky123- Don't care about that.**

**22OtakuGirl- Tou have such a one track mind, Thomas.**

**TonyHawkJunior15- But the nurse is hot!!**

**All- Don't care!!**

**Einstein-Boy- To answer your question, Skylar, I highly doubt it's possible. Yes, there are virtual reality games, but this sounds more than a little stretched.**

**FFCloud697- Shouldn't you leave the video games to me, Jae-Sun?**

**Einstein-Boy- Jake, you can't honestly believe that there is something like that that exists in this time. **

**FFCloud697- Tell that to Japan and China.**

**BlueSky123- Except for the fact that I'm in France, Jake, you would be right maybe.**

**FFCloud697- That sure sounds like one awesome video game.**

**22OtakuGirl- Agreed. IF ONLY IT WAS REAL. Skye probably just hit her head.**

**BlueSky123- I did not hit my head!**

**TonyHawkJunior15- What's going on?**

**Eintein-Boy- Skye thinks she found this virtual world inside a computer.**

**TonyHawkJunior15- Sweet!**

Skye logged out. They would just keep arguing at that point. _Am I totally insane??_


	7. Chapter 7

**I own Skye and Katie.**

Skye started wondering around aimlessly, waiting for classes to get out so she could talk to Odd. Did he know that there was an entirely virtual world inside the factory?

The final bell rang, and students spilled out of the various buildings on the campus. Skye spotted her brother, Sissi, and Herve, and ducked out of the way into the bushes. If they saw her talking to Odd, Nick would blow up.

Someone tapped her on the back. "Why are you hiding?" Skye turned around to see Yumi.

"Oh! Yumi!" Skye said. She stood up. 'I was hiding from Nick."

"Why?"

"Because I need to tell Odd something, and if Nick sees me, he'll go nuts."

"Ah," Yumi said. "Is it about your _date_?"

Skye playfully shoved her. "No!" Skye peeked behind her. "I found something in the factory."

Yumi's eyes widened. "What?"

"I went down the elevator, and there was this giant computer there, and these pod things."

"Oh, crap," Yumi groaned.

"What?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone about this," Yumi whispered fiercely. "Did you go into the pod things?"

"Um. Yeah." Skye said sheepishly. Had she done something wrong? "I had cat ears and a tail and this guy with shaggy hair was trying to kill me alond with these crab and spider things."

"That's William." Yumi said. "He was brainwashed by Xana, the thing that made those monsters. He's a very powerful computer virus."

"How do you know this?" Skye asked.

"Well, Jeremy actually found the computer, and the rest of us fight Xana. It's a secret we've kept for a long time, from everybody. We try to keep him from getting out and causing even more damage than when he's trapped in Lyoko."

"Is Lyoko that forest place?" Skye said.

"It's that entire world," Yumi said. Her phone buzzed. She flipped it open, read a text message, and shoved it back into her pocket. "Let's go." She grabbed Skye, and they raced towards the factory.

"Hold on! Wait!" Skye yelled. Yumi ignored her. "So Odd was lying to me?"

"Well, yeah." Yumi said. They made it to the manhole. "But it's only because he doesn't want you hurt. If you fall into the virtual sea there, you can't come back .You'd be stuck in Lyoko forever. He was protecting you."

They raced on the skateboards across the pipeline maze. Skye's ears suddenly pricked up. She heard scurrying. "Yumi, stop!"

Yumi stopped and turned to Skye. A little cube thing with a red circles in the middle of all it's sides quickly made it's way towards the two girls.

"Hit the deck!" Yumi yelled. They both dived to the side as the cube monster started to fire.

Skye heard more scurrying. "There are more coming." Skye yelled as she grabbed a loose pipe and batted the cube.

Yumi followed suit. "How do you know?"

"I can hear them." Skye shoved the pipe through the cube, causing it to short circuit. Sure enough, two more came through.

"Can you here them on Lyoko too?" Yumi asked as she rolled across the floor and hit one of the cubes into the water.

"Yeah," Skye speared the pipe through the other cube. She huffed a little bit since she was out of breath. "How'd you know?"

"Well, out natural abilities were magnified when we first came to Lyoko, and they were even better when we came back. Odd was always pretty perceptive, os when he came to Lyoko, he could see flashes of the future. Ulrich is really fast, so he got super speed. I used to do gymnastics, so I turn into a ninja pretty much." Yumi explained as they kept going down the sewers. "I guess you always had good hearing."

"What about Jeremy and Aelita?" Skye asked.

"I really don't know about Aelita. She was already in the computer when we found it, and we thought that she was just a piece of the program that was designed to fight Xana until about a month ago, when we found out her dad actually made Lyoko and put her there for her safety. She had forgotten until Jeremy made the materialization program for her to get out of the computer."

"Jeremy's the computer guy then," Skye speculated.

"Yep. We don't know anything about that computer stuff," Yumi said. They reached the ladder that got them to the factory. "Here we are."

They got in the elevator. "How'd you know the code, though? Odd said that he didn't take you down here."

"I just pressed a bunch of random buttons," Skye shrugged.

They made it to the computer room, where the rest of the gang was waiting. "Skye!" Odd said loudly.

"Hey," Skye said back.

"She told me she had found the factory, and you guys called, so I brought her," Yumi said. She turned to Jeremy. "Ulrich and Aelita already in Lyoko?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, and they need help. Odd just got here too, so get moving."

"Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Skye. Virtualization!"

On, Lyoko, Ulrich was sprinting around Lyoko, slashing away at the Kankralots, and Aelita was throwing energy balls at some blocks. They temporarily stared at Skye.

"Skye!" Aelita cried. She flew out of the way of the blocks. Skye ran towards the blocks, and slashed them in the 'eyes.' "How...?"

"I came back here while you guys were in class, and found this place," Skye said. Her ears perked up. "More monsters are coming."

"Aelita, you should have enough time to get to the tower," Jeremy announced. "Everyone, get ready to fight."

Aelita went into the tower and the others prepard for battle. "Skye, I'm sorry that I didn't show you this place earlier," Odd apologized. "It's just that this is a big secret and--"

"It's okay," Skye interupted. " Yumi explained it. I understand."

Just as she finished that, some tarantulas burst through the forest. The gang went to action. Meanwhile, inside the tower, Aelita was having some trouble. "Jeremy,it won't except my password." She told the boy at the computer. "It got my handprint, but not my password."

"What? But that's impossible," Jeremy said. "There must be a glitch or something." Then it hit him. "Skye, what did you do to get out of Lyoko the first time?"

Skye jumped on top of one of the oversized spiders and dug her nails into it's head. "I just pressed a bunch of random buttons." Odd shot some arrows at the heart of the spider.

"I think you did something to change the password to clean the tower and get out of Lyoko," Jeremy said. "Get to the tower now!"

Skye jumped off the spider just as it exploded and ran for the tower. Aelita was standing by the screen in the center of the tower. "Do you remember what buttons you pressed?" Aelita asked.

Skye shook her head. "No. I was just so worried that the shaggy haired guy would come after me, so everything's a blur."

"Just, try to think of something you would use as a password," Jeremy said. "Think of what was running through your mind."

"I was hoping I wouldn't get killed."

"Something that has value."

Skye racked her brain. She typed in her brother's name, and then, things started to fall in the tower.

"Return to the past now," Jeremy said, and then everything was covered in white.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own Skye and Katie.**

"The new password is 'Nick'?!" Odd yelled. The return to the past was now in the present, where the gang was hanging out on the bench in front of the school.

"Well, he is my brother," Skye said.

"Does that mean that Skye took Aelita's job?" Ulrich asked.

"Not really. It still accepts Aelita's handprint," Jeremy said. "It's just a new password."

"What's the password for?" Skye asked.

"It's for us to get back to earth, to activate the return to the past, and so Xana can't get to earth the same way," Jeremy said.

"Skye!" Sissi called after her. The rest of the gang groaned. "Skye! Hey, your brother set up the sound system for us to practice. Did you decide if you wanted to do it?"

"Um, sure. I think I'll just do backup, though," Skye smiled. She got up from the bench. "I'll see you guys later."

"Man, she is completly comtrolling Skye," Yumi said.

"Well, she is friends with her brother, and she trusts Nicholas," Aelita said. "Sissi is kinda nice to her, so why shouldn't she trust her?"

"I guess you're right," Odd mumbled. He didn't like that fact the girl he liked was slowly being brainwashed into being one of Sissi's lackeys.

Meanwhile, in the gym, Nicholas and Herve were waiting for the girls. "Hey, Skye!" Nick smiled. He handed her a piece of paper. "Those are the words. Just look at those if you get in trouble."

"Thanks, Nick," Skye said. The girls climbed up on the stage.

'**Come Round Soon' by Sara Bareilles**

**I could use another cigarette**

**But don't worry daddy,**

**I'm not addicted yet**

**One too many drinks tonight**

**And I miss you**

**Like you were mine**

**All your stormy words have barely broken**

**And you sound like thunder**

**Though you've barely spoken**

**Oh, it looks like rain tonight**

**And thank god**

**Cause a blue sky just wouldn't feel right**

**He's taken, and leavin'**

**But I keep believin'**

**That he's gonna come round soon**

**(Skye:He'll come round soon I know)**

**You may be my final match**

'**Cause I chase everything when you play**

**throw and I play catch**

**It never took much to keep me satisfied**

**But all the bullshit you feed me**

**You miss me you need me**

**This hungry heart will not subside**

**He's taken and leavin'**

**But I keep believin'**

**That he's gonna come round soon**

**Until I see him again**

**I'm staying believing**

**That it won't be decieving**

**When he's gonna come round**

**Well I may seem naive if I cry as you leave**

**Like I'm just one more tortured heart**

**These cracks that I show as I'm watching you go**

**Aren't tearing me apart**

**Well I may seem naive if I cry as you leave**

**Like I'm just one more tortured heart**

**These cracks that I show as I'm watching you go**

**Aren't tearing me apart**

**The angel said I'd smile today**

**Who needs angels anyway?**

**He's taken and leavin'**

**But I keep believin'**

**That he's gonna come round soon**

**Until I see him again**

**I'm staying believing**

**That it won't be decieving**

**When he's gonna come round soon**

"So? What did'ya think?" Sissi asked.

"Um, it was, interesting," Skye said. "The beginning is kinda..."

"Yeah, but what can I do? That's the song," Sissi said. "I thought it was pretty good."

"Um, is this about Ulrich? The song I mean?" Skye asked nervously.

"Well..." Sissi mumbled. "Yeah. But how do you know that?"

"Odd told me you had a big crush on him," Skye said.

"I really admire him. He's athletic, smart, handsome...he's my deam guy," Sissi blushed. "Love isn't based on emotions. Once I think 'I like him,' it's all over."

"Isn't that from a manga?" Skye asked. She couldn't quite place the quote.

"Yeah. 'Fruits Basket.' I got bored and started reading it in the bookstore," Sissi said.

"So, you'll do the song with Sissi?" Herve asked. "You were both really good."

"Thanks, Herve." Skye said. "I think I'll sleep on it. I's just that I'm kinda iffy on the song." Then she remembered something. "Oh my gosh! Katie!" She dashed out of the auditorium.

"Ruff ruff ruff!" 'Where have you been, young lady?! I'm starving here!'

"Sorry, Katie," Skye pulled out some canned dog food and her dogs bowls from one of the bags she brought. She filled the water bowl with some bottled water she had brought. "So much has happened today. I come to a new school, ge asked out, and find a vitual world inside a computer in an abandoned factory. This place is insane."

"Woof!" 'I agree. This place smells like bleach and there's no lavender for me to pee on.'

Speaking of peeing, Katie started whining.

"Oh, man, how am I going to get you outside?" Skye asked Katie. She put her dog in a tote bag, grabbed her star backpack of the bed, and snuck outside. "Make it quick, katie." She let Katie out of the bag, and the Chihuahua burst for the bushes.

Skye took out her sketchbook and started to color her sketch of Odd. Sandy blonde hair with a violet streak in the middle, a paler skin tone, and a little silver in his eyes for that mischevious glint. She held it up to the light, and was satisfied with the results. It looked like the real thing. She wrote his name graffitti style in black and purple under the headshot, and then put the date down towards the bottom corner.

"Ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff!" That wasn't Katie. It was another grayish dog that was sprinting towards Skye. He tackled her, and started licking Skye all over her face.

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" Skye giggled. "Come on, ha ha ha ha, get off!"

"Kiwi!" Odd jumped over some bushes and grabbed his dog. "Oh! Skye! Are you alright?" Odd asked.

"Ha ha ha ha! Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Skye swiped a laughing tear away from her eye. "Your dog just took me by surprise. I'm alright."

Katie started running back to skye, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Odd's dog. He was the ost handsome dog that she had ever seen. Good thing dogs can't blush. Kiwi thought the same things.

'Wow! How come I haven't seen you around here before?' Kiwi 'asked' Katie.

'I just got here,' Katie 'answered.' They sniffed each others butts.

"I think they like each other." Skye said to Odd.

Odd saw Skye's open sketchbook. "Were you finishing the drawing?"

"Uh-huh," Skye held up the drawing. "Ta-da!"

"That looks just like me," Odd says. "You're really good at this, Skye."

Skye blushed. "Thanks."

"Hey, are you seriously doing the talent show with Sissi?" Odd asked.

"No. I changed my mom. The song wasn't me." Skye replied. "Odd, why do you guys hate Sissi so much? She's really nice to me."

"She takes out all her problems on us, she won't leave Ulrich alone when everyone knows he likes Yumi, she takes advantage of the fact she's the principle's daughter, and she keeps trying to expel us," Odd crossed his arms. "I believe that's a sufficient reason."

"But she's so nice to me and Nick and Herve," Skye said. "I don't get it."

"She's sucking you into her cult."

"Huh?"

"Every time a new kid comes to school, she pretends to be nice, gets thier trust, and then goes back to her nasty evil ways," Odd explained. "You can't honestly tell me you haven't seen the death glares that they've been throwing out."

"Well, yeah, I have," she told Odd.

"Look, I know that you want to trust your brother," Odd said. "And I bet he is a good guy, but he's under Sissi's mind control."

"Grah! I don't know who to believe!" Skye said in frustration. "It's only been my first day here and I'm being forced to pick sides!"

"Not picking sides, getting out of Sissi's grasp with your brother in tow," Odd smiled.

"Is that really any different?"

"It is to me."

"Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I think I'll try to sort this out myself."

"But if Sissi gets her way, I'll won't ever be ale to talk to you again, much less go out with you." Odd said. "Trust me, that's one of the reasons Nicholas doesn't have a girlfriend."

Skye huffed. "I'll see you later, Odd. Come on Katie," She grabbed her Chihuahua, and headed back to her dorm.

Odd started smacking himself in the head. "Kiwi, what did I just do?"

"Woof!" 'Something stupid.'

"I figured out that much." Odd sighed. "I can never say the right thing!"

"Woof woof!" 'Then don't talk.'

"Oh, that's a bright idea."

"Woof!" 'Hey, I'm only a dog. I'm doing the best I can.'

Back at her dorm, Skye placed Katie on the floor and flopped on her bed. She took out her iPod and began listening to one of her favorites.

'**Contagious' by Avril Lavigne**

**When you're around I don't know what to do**

**I do not think that I can wa-ait **

**To come over and to talk to you**

**I do not know what I should say**

**And as**

**I walk out in silence**

**That's when I start to realize**

**What you bring to my li-ife**

**Damn, this guy can make me cry-y-y-y**

**So contagious**

**I cannot get it out of my mind it's**

**So outragious**

**You make me feel so hi-i-igh**

**All the time**

**They all say that you're no good for me**

**But I'm too close to turn arou-ound**

**I'll show them they don't know anything**

**I think I've got you figured out**

**And as**

**I walk out in silence**

**That's when I start to realize**

**What you bring to my li-ife**

**Damn, this guy can make me smi-i-i-ile it's**

**So contagious**

**I cannot get it out of my mind it's**

**So outragious**

**You make me feel so hi-i-igh**

**All the time**

**I can give you everything**

**I will treat you right**

**If you just give me a chance **

**I can prove I'm right**

**So contagious**

**I cannot get it out of my mind it's**

**So outragious**

**You make me feel so hi-i-igh**

**So contagious**

**I cannot get it out of my mind it's**

**So outragious**

**You make me feel so hi-i-igh**

**all the time**

"That ws really good," Someone said. Skye turned around to see Sissi. "So, that's more your style?"

"If it has good music and lyrics, I like it." Skye clarrified. "I don't nessecarily have a 'style.' Wait, but I wasn't singing."

"Yes you were. Kinda quiet, but you were."

"I didn't even realize." Skye said.

"Do you want to do that song for the talent show?"

"Mm, I think I'll just not do it. I'd rather watch," Skye said.

"If you're sure," Sissi said. "You can always change your mind if you want."

"Why do you hate Odd and the others?" Skye asked.

"That was kinda out of the blue." Sissi said. "It's not that I hate them, but Yumi teases me for liking Ulrich and makes more obvious than nessecary taht he likes her, even though he won't give me a chance, they think I'm stuck for being the principle's daughter, Odd's always pulling pranks on me, and Aelita is always pulling the 'goody goody' act, and then doing something that would get her in trouble. I try to be friends with them, but they always irritate me."

"Geez. Two completely different stories," Skye said.

"What do you mean?"

"I ran into Odd when I was taking Katie out. I asked him why he hated you, and it was the complete opposite of your story," Skye explained.

"Well, I can tell you Odd isn't the most truthful guy," Sissi said. "He has the worst grades in the class, he's always ditching, and he treats everything like a joke. You should see how many girlfriends he's had."

"This is so frustrating," Skye said. "I don't know who to believe."

"Trust your real friends, Skye," Sissi said. "I'll see you later. I have homework. Oh! You should sit by me is algebra. We have that class at the same time."

"Alright," Skye said. "See you."

And who knows what the official first day of school for Skye will bring...


	9. Chapter 9

**I own Skye. I'm sorry for not updating in forever I was enjoying the last of the summer beofre school starts again. And I got a new computer! Yay! Enjoy the chapter.**

"Class, I would like you to meet Skye," Ms. Hertz announced to the class. Skye was standing in front of her, clutching her star backpack with her right hand. Her left hand was jammed into her jean jacket's pocket. "She is Nicholas's sister from Indiana in the United States."

Skye didn't know were she should look. Her first official day of school, and she was already forced to choose sides. She couldn't look at her brother or Sissi, who were staring her down, and she most definitely couldn't look at Odd, even though he was currently napping. Though Aelita was sitting in the back, glancing up at her.

"Skye, you may sit where you like," Ms. Hertz told her. Skye zoomed off to the back of the classroom, and sat down in an empty table in the back corner.

As Ms. Hertz started lecturing, Skye started doodling on one of the last pages of her sketchbook. She was sketching some of the monsters she saw on Lyoko, and a picture of William with Xana's eyes. She realized she had seen this symbol before. But where?

The bell rang, and the whole class scurried out. Skye purposely went slower, as she couldn't bare to be stared at by the two clashing sides. "Skye, may I talk to you for a moment?" Ms. Hertz asked. Skye went to her teacher's desk. "I was just curious about something. May I see what you were working on?" Embarrassed, Skye pulled out her sketchbook, and Mrs. Hertz took her time flipping through the pages. "Skye, you are very good, but I would prefer if you didn't work on your drawing during class." She came to the page with the Lyoko monsters. "What are these?"

"Oh, um, just some creatures," Skye lied.

"Hmmm, I see," Ms. Hertz gave back her sketchbook. "Thank you very much. You may go now."

"Skye!" Aelita waved . She jogged down the hallway to meet up with Nicholas's sister. "Hey. Why'd you get held up after class?"

"Ms. Hertz caught me drawing." Skye said. "No big deal."

"Huh. Usually, she points that out during class. That happens all the time with Odd. Plus a detention for falling asleep while she was punishing him," Aelita chuckled. "Sissi usually the one who points it out that he's asleep in the first place. The little tattletale."

""Um, Aelita,"" Skye muttered. "Why do you all hate Sissi? I mean, Odd explained it to me, but it seems that you guys dislike her to dislike her."

"Well, it's not so much that I hate her, but she could be a lot nicer. It's worse for Yumi and Odd though."

"Why?"

"Apparently, Sissi and Yumi were best friends back in middle school. But then Sissi's parents got divorced, and Ulrich came to Kadic. Sissi was torn apart by the divorce, and was competing against Yumi for Ulrich's attention. She would take out all her anger on Yumi, about her parents' divorce, and that Ulrich liked her more than Sissi. So, Sissi got her lackeys to replace Yumi, and now we're in the present." Aelita explained.

"And Odd?"

"Odd's case is simpler. Sissi's one of his favorite victims for pranks, so Sissi despises him." Aelita said.

"Skye!" Herve came running towards them, and grabbed Skye's arm. "Come with me!"

"Wha-?!" Skye was dragged outside to the bench, where her brother lay unconscious on the ground. Sissi was as pale as a ghost ,and several other kids were gathered around. "Oh my God! Nick!" Skye yelled. She raced over to her brother.

"He...he just collapsed..." Sissi muttered.

"Nick! Nick wake up!" Skye demanded.

"Clear the way!" A man with a sweatband and a red sweater pushed his way through the crowd. He got down on his knees, checked Nicholas's pulse, and put his hand on Nick's forehead. "What happened here?" The man demanded.

"He just fell down," Herve said. "He shook a little bit, and then fell down."

"What's wrong with him, Jim?" Sissi asked.

"Ehat happened to my brother?" Skye asked.

"I don't know." Jim replied. "I'll take him to Dorothy." Jim hoisted him up on his shoulder, and took him to the nurse's office. Skye followed behind him.

Dorothy, the nurse, took Nick's temperature and laid him down on the bed. "He seems fine. I'll bet a little rest and he'll be good to go." She said. Skye sighed in relief. "Does your brother have any medical conditions or food allergies that would cause this."

"I don't think so.." Skye murmurred. "Nothing like this has ever happened before."

"Well, let's just let him sleep. I'll go check his records and see if anything unusual comes up," Dorothy went to the next room.

Skye watched over her sleeping brother, and his eyelids fluttered. "Nick!"

His eyes opened, and the Xana symbol replaced his irises. He jumped out of the bed, and a dark energy surrounded his hands. Skye screamed, and ran out into the hallway. Nick followed her out, and slowly aproached her. Skye took on a fighting stance, and tried to fight off her brother, avoiding his glowing hands,but he was too fast. He pushed her up against the wall, and started chocking her. Skye started to pass out."Nick..."


	10. Chapter 10

**I own Skye. That is it that is all I will ever own besides future OC and Moon, a character in another story I have.**

Skye's vision was blurry, but she could make out two figure wrestling each other, one with spiky blonde hair with a purple highlight.

"Odd.." Skye murmured, too low for him to hear. She propped herself up on her elbow, and tried to stand up. She remember Nick strangling her, and then...that was it.

"RAAA!" Nick yelled. Odd dodged out of the way, and Nick ran into the wall. He slumped down, and seemed down and out.

Odd turned around and saw Skye trying to stand up. "Skye!" He rushed to her side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so..." She glanced over at her brother. "What happened to him?"

"Xana possessed him." Odd said as he helped her up.

"It can do that?" Skye asked.

"Yeah. It does that a lot." They both cautiously walked over to the unconscious Nicholas.

"I think he'll be alright. He just hit his head." Skye sighed in relief.

"What is going on here?!" Jim demanded. He looked like a bull ready to charge. "Why is McQueen out of the nurse's office?" He pointed at Odd. "And you! I told you if I caught you skipping one more time—"

Skye heard a faint groan, and looked down at Nicholas. His eyes were still possessed by the Xana symbol, and a dark energy was surrounding his slightly raised hand.

"Look out!!" Skye jumped and pushed Odd out of the way, and they both collapsed on the floor on the other side of the hall. A second later after she jumped, lightning flew out of Nicholas's hand, and would have hit on in the middle of his back. It hit a hanging light on the ceiling, and it burst into sparks.

"What in good gravy–?" Jim just stared at the remains of the light. Nick stood up, and both hands were swarming with energy. He made his way towards Skye and Nick, but Jim charged like the bull he was, and tackled one of his not so favorite students. Nick, even while he was possessed by Xana, was still half the size of Jim, and was smothered to the ground.

Odd took Skye's hand. "Let's go." He said quietly. The raced out of the building and made thier way to the man hole.

"But what about Nick and Jim?" Skye asked, obviously concerned.

"The sooner we get to the factory, the sooner we can do a return to the past, which means the sooner your brother won't be possessed anymore." Odd said as he climbed down the ladder. "And even if Jim doesn't remember, he's gone through this a lot before."

The two grabbed skateboards and made there way through the tunnel to the factory. A very nervous Ulrich was looking at a hefty manual and trying to type something into the supercomputer. He tried something, and an angry red exclamation point showed up on the screen.

"Uhhh...Ulrich?" Odd stated. "Where's Einstein?"

"We were trying to sneak out of class but we were caught. I ran for it and Jeremy tripped and fell and told me to come here and do a delayed virtualization. Except his frickin' manual is full of computer nonsense that might as well be Greek!!" Ulrich punched down on the computer board out of frustration.

"Allow me," Skye punched in some codes and typed a few things in, and then a delayed virtualization countdown was on the screen.

"How did you do that?" Ulrich stared dumbfounded at Skye.

"My random button pressing skills are extremely accurate." Skye said.

The three ran down to the scanner room, and were transported to Lyoko. They arrived in the desert section, and several guard crabs and kankralots were patrolling the tower.

Odd sneaked off behind a larger sand-dune, and then with a loud Indian-like cry, he launched himself up and started shooting at one of the crabs.

Ulrich and Skye then ran towards the pack of monsters while they were momentarily distracted by Odd, and started slashing through the ranks of the monsters when a familiar ominous face appeared riding on a Manta Ray with several more behind him.

"William at 3 o' clock!" Skye announced. She finished off a Kankralot and ducked for cover behind the tower as the Manta Ray started firing its lasers.

Ulrich and Odd did the exact opposite of Skye, as the rushed headfirst into battle, Ulrich brandishing his sword, and Odd's arrows ready to fire.

"Attack!" William commanded the monsters. Skye stared on while her friends avoided the lasers. Ulrich hopped from one dune to another, and eventually landed on the Manta ray the William was on. William pulled out his sword, and the two started dueling.

While he was distracted, Aelita appeared on Lyoko. "Finally!" Odd said after he finished off the last Crab. But while he was turned around to face Aelita, a Manta Ray approached and was about to fire.

"ODD!" Skye yelled, she ran from behind the tower, and pushed him and Aelita out of the way. Aelita somehow rolled slightly off to the side, and Skye was on top of Odd.

"My hero," Odd thanked/teased. "That's twice now that you've saved me."

"Thank me later," Skye mentioned. She pushed herself off of him, and they acted as bodyguards to Aelita to get to the tower. Once she was safely inside, Skye and Odd helped Ulrich finish off the Manta Ray, and watched William disappear into a black fog.

"So," Odd started. "About that date Aelita set us up on...Say you go with me to the dance?"

"Return to the past now!" Jeremy announced. Everything turned white before Skye had a chance to answer.


	11. Chapter 11

**I own Skye and Katie.**

The return to the past activated, and Skye was sent back to right before Herve would grab her and take her to her brother.

"Whoa," Skye said quietly. "I don't think I'll really ever get used to that."

"The shock wears off," Aelita said. She checked her watch. "I'll see you in history later." The two waved and headed off to their different classes. Skye was heading off to PE, and ran into Nicholas in the hall.

"Oh! Hey, Skye," Nick said. "Listen, were you planning on going to the dance?"

"Umm," Skye thought back on Lyoko about what Odd said. "Maybe." She squeaked out.

"Well, I asked Sissi, and she asked if we could make it a group date with you going with Herb. Do you want to?"

"Uh," the bell rang. "Gotta go!"

"Skye sprinted off, leaving her brother thinking that maybe he said the wrong thing. But what did he know? He always seems to say the wrong thing.

**I know this is short and that I haven't updated in a while, but I do have a life outside of this one so I might not be updating as frequently. Hopefully there will be a longer chapter next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I have taken forever and a day to post again, and I am sorry. I own Skye and Katie and all of Skye's friends.**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!!" Skye pound her head against the wall. "Why me? Wh me?!"

Katie blinked and barked sleepily. 'Have you gone insane? I'm trying to take a nap here.'

"Graah! This is insane! I like Odd, but Nick hates him, Sissi doesn't seem to like him, Odd likes me I thnk, and now Nick is setting me up with Herve!" Skye panicked . Then, a Fall Out Boy ring-tone filled the room, and Skye quit screaming long enough to see who was calling. It was January.

"It seemed like you would be having a meltdown right about now, so I called," January explained as she painted her toenails black.

"January, you are psychic," Skye flopped down on her bed. "Do you have guy problems sometimes?"

"That hormone will not be kicking in anytime soon."

"Well, it has for me." Skye retold her rant to January.

"Whoa. Your brother never seemed capable of hating someone," January concluded. "Just say you don't want to go out with the geek and go with purple-boy."

"I know, but Herve is Nick's friend." Skye sat back up. "I just...I don't know, I guess I don't want to disapoint Nick or something. I mean, we've always agreed and gotten along."

"What does that have to do with your love life?" January asked.

"I don't know, that's the point! This whole thing is just awkward."

"Just ask Odd to take you to the dance, and make it a giant group thing. Like what we did in seventh grade."

"Okay, I forget. How do you know how to solve all my love problems?"

"I'm friends with Alexa."

"Ah."

"Look, it's pretty late here. I'll call you tomorrow." January said. "See ya."

Skye hung up the phone, and decided to ditch gym. Jeremy did all the time and his grades never seemed to go down. So curled up in a ball and fell asleep...

_Skye's Dream_

_Skye was on Lyoko, running as fast as her legs would carry her. It was unfamiliar territory, but since the sky was filled with chains of numbers, she knew the black, barren land was part of the computer. A giant black tower was ahead in the distance, and it had an ominous feel. _

_**Congratulation on making it this far. No wonder you are the key.**_

'_They key to what?' Skye thought._ _Out of nowhere, Crabs in the dozens appeared out of nowhere. They were not the same Crabs she was used to fighting. They were jet black with ven more legs. Skye brandished he nails, and they grew tremendously. She jumped in the air, and with a flash, all the crabs were quartered._

_**Superb. You have amazing agility and power.**_

"_Where are you?!" Skye yelled._

_**Be patient, Skye. You will play your part in time. For now, just sleep...**_

Skye's eyes flashed open, and peered at the clock . She had slept longer than she thought, and the classes would be over in a few minutes. She crawled out of bed, grabbed her sketchbook, and started drawing her dream. The twisted black trees, the gray ground, the sinister looking tower.

After about another half an hour, the drawing was finished. It was extremely dark and gloomy. She added the Xana eye in the sky for effect. _What did that dream mean?_ She thought. _Evil computer viruses don't just talk to you in your dreams._

Someone knocked on the door, and when Skye answered it, Herve was attempting to look cool by leaning on her doorframe. When he tried to wave, he fell. "Can I help you?" Skye asked.

Herve stumbled back onto his feet. "Well, um, you weren't in class, so I came to check on you." Skye cocked her eyebrow. "Um, Nicolas said that you didn't have a date for the dance yet, so... I thought I would ask."

"I'm sorry, Herve. But I'm going with someone already." Skye said.

"Oh. Okay. Uh, is it Odd?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Well, you see–"

"Did Nick ask you to see if I was going with Odd?"

"Maybe."

Skye groaned. "Tell him this is none of his business." And with that she slammed the door. Herve stood there for fifteen more seconds before leaving.

Skye grabbed her stuff, and after checking that Herve was gone, left for the factory. She went up to the roof, where Odd had first taken her. A cool autumn wind was blowing, tossing around leaves and her hair.

"Hey there, stranger." She turned around to see Odd standing behind her. "I see you ditched."

"It's healthy to ditch every once in a while." Skye said.

"I agree." He took a seat next to her. "So, you never answered my question."

"Oh, yeah, about that." Skye said. "Nick sort of asked me to go on a group date with Herve."

"Oh."

"But I told him I was going with someone else." Skye clarified. "I was hoping that someone would be you." She blushed as red as the leaves.

Odd blushed, too. "Y-yeah. Thanks, Skye."

Skye pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks. I guess I'll see you later."She left in a daze, surprising herself that she didn't trip. Meanwhile, Odd was doing a happy dance and pumping his fists in the air.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" He chanted. "OI am going to the dance with the most amazing girl!!"

**Once again, incredibly sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own Skye and Katie.**

"SKYE IS GOING WITH ODD!?" Nicholas screamed at Herve. People in the hall stared at the door.

"Yeah." Herve said meekly. "She basically told me flat out no."

"This is horrible!!" Nicholas looked liked he would rib his hair out.

"Um, Nicholas? Not to be a bad friend, but can't you be happy for Skye?"

"What?"

"I mean, it seems like she's happy."

"Not with Odd! She can't be! It is impossible!"

"I know you have a grudge against him since like, third grade--"

"He pantsed me in front of everyone!"

"But maybe you should back off. You can hate Odd but be happy for Skye."

"He'll break her heart."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. He has a different girl on his arm every week."

Herve sighed. "Forget it. You obviously won't budge." He left his best friend to sulk.

"That's not the only reason he can't be with Skye. He'll destroy everything." He said to himself. He logged on to his computer, and an eye scan popped up. When he passed it and entered his password. A portal appeared in his computer, and he jumped in.

He was materialized into The Labyrinth, what the Lyoko warriors called Sector Five. His Lyoko outfit was a guy version of Skye's. He effortlessly passed through the maze, and at the center, he stuck a dagger from his belt in the middle and disappeared.

He reappeared in Sector Six, the Palace. The faceless guards in black armor stood at attention when Nick passed through the archways, and sticking his dagger in the keyhole to the throne room, the door disappeared, and all that stood between him and Xana was a white screen.

Nick kneeled before Xana. "My king, things are not going well on the surface world. The Lyoko warriors are tearing away Skye. Soon, she'll be at their mercy."

"I know. I sent her a vision in her sleep. With time, she will understand her true path." Xana bellowed in a deep voice. "The boy in the excessive purple clothing is attempting to get close to her. He must be eliminated."

"I realize that. It will be done as soon as possible."

"I know you will accomplish you mission, Prince Nicholas, my son. You and your sister will rule in my place one day."

"Of course, Father."

" Now return to the surface world. You must get your sister, the princess, to see the light. Only in darkness can you appreciate the true light."

Nicholas stood up, and left the realm of Lyoko.

**Duh duh duh duh!! Nicholas and Skye are Xana's children! What does this mean?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own Skye and Katie and this storyline. I am taking a break from the story to do a look at the past from Nicholas's point of view.**

I knew from the time I was about five or six that my parents weren't my parents. I knew Skye was my sister, but I always knew in the back of my mind that these weren't our real parents. My dreams made it even more clear.

I was in the middle of first grade when I started having dreams. I was always in a silver palace,surrounded by faceless guards,in an outfit that made me look like a band leader. I was always escorted to the throne room, where I sat next to a man who was hidden by a screen, and a girl whose face was covered by a veil. Everyone addressed me as 'Prince Nicholas.' As I got older, the dreams became more vivid. I eventually recognized the veiled girl as my sister.I was still waiting to see the man's face.

When I entered second grade, I started having the dreams every night, and I was able to talk to the people in my dreams. Once, I was alone in the throne room with the man, and I asked him who and what he was. He said his name was Xana, and that he was my father and Skye's. I woke up just after that was revealed.

The next night he told me everything: My sister and I were from a world called Lyoko. It was inside a computer, somewhere in France. The man who created Lyoko and Xana, Franz Hopper, had built them both and the Supercomputer where they resided for unknown purposes. Even though he was just computer program, he developed feelings. He created guards and monsters out of viruses that entered the system, mostly to keep out Hopper from tampering with the system.

Xana created us soon after perfecting his soldiers. We just appeared out of a flash of light. He gave us our names and raised us for several weeks before the palace was attacked.

Franz Hopper regretted designing my father, so he was trying to destroy the program. But my father knew he had to save his children. He sent us through the scanners, and then the man who helped Franz Hopper create him, our human father, found us. He took us home, and told his wife hat we were a gift from God. We went to school, we had a great group of friends, and we appeared to be normal humans.

I considered telling my parents about my dreams, but that very night, he asked me not to. He told me that they wouldn't understand. So I didn't tell them, but I did tell Skye. She thought that it would make a good story.

I started wondering why I was the only one having the dreams. Somehow, I managed to ask him why.

"I have communicated with your sister, but only once. She is in a more fragile state than you are. Coming from Lyoko to Earth is extremely difficult, she didn't cross over quite as well as you did. I'm afraid of pushing her too hard; I don't want her to break." He said. So I didn't talk to her about my dreams anymore.

In third grade, I was accepted to Kadic Academy on an academic scholarship. Xana told me that he was bringing me home. He had hacked the school's computer system to send me a scholarship. At first, I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave Skye and my friends. But my parents and real father convinced me it would be best. He said he would send for Skye later.

As soon as I settled in, Xana sent me an email with directions to the factory. I met my father face to face (Almost, if it wasn't for the screen.) Everyone in the palace greeted me with great respect, and I swore to myself that I would help my father out of this dreadful computer.

I met Sissi and Herve the next day. She was bossy and he was spineless, but they were the only friends I had here. I still e-mailed nonstop to my friends back in America. I fell into the routine that Sissi was boss and, unless you wanted to suffer her wrath, you keep quiet. I pretended to be the faithful lackey. Jeremy and Yumi were also at the school. Jeremy was a scrawny kid with a 300 IQ and Yumi's parents paid astronomical tuition for their daughter to go to such a good school. They weren't friends yet.

A week later, while I was exploring the realms of my father's kingdom, I saw a pink haired girl with elf ears. The guards informed me that, several years ago, Franz Hopper and his daughter had enter Lyoko. Hopper disappeared, but his daughter, Aelita, was stuck here in a digital form. I felt sorry for her.

Years went by, and learned more and more about Lyoko. By day, I was a normal kid at an elite private school. By night, I was prince of a virtual kingdom. I only felt uneasy when I was back in Indiana for the summer and Christmas break, since I was so far away from the Supercomputer.

The beginning of seventh grade, Ulrich was accepted to Kadic on a sports scholarship in soccer. He was famous to some extent in Germany for his skills. He was in some of Jeremy's classes, and he had a crush on Yumi even then. That's how the group appeared. Odd transferred in the middle of the year after getting kicked out of public school in England for so many detentions for his pranks. He was so horrible the teachers personally paid his tuition to get him far, far away from them. That's how the group appeared, and when they discovered the Supercomputer, I knew that they were going to be trouble.

The years went by, and we were constantly at a standstill. I had taken over as general of the army of monsters, but always unseen, of course. I couldn't have them after me. After one particularly long battle, my father invited me to the throne room. His face was covered with a veil. He told me to stick my dagger in the middle of the floor. When I did, we were transported to a room with a treasure chest pushed up against the back of the wall. There was an ornate lock. The part in the middle looked like I could fit my dagger in it. But all around it were five triangular slots.

"When Lyoko was created, Franz Hopper stored his most important documents in this chest." Xana said. "It holds the secrets to all Lyoko, myself, and how I'll be able to escape."

"Why can't you just get out?" I asked.

"I was created as part of the program. I am essentially attached to this computer. I created you and your sister differently, so you could leave if necessary." He put his gloved hand on my shoulder. "This chest is the reason for your creation. With your's and your sister's help, I will be able to escape, and we will be a family again. I will rule all, and you two will be my successors."

After I left, I got a call from my mom saying that Skye got accepted to Kadic as well. My father's plan was set in motion, and soon, everything would be set right.


End file.
